the_manos_film_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Torgo
Torgo Character Torgo is a main character in the 1966 low-budget cult classic horror film Manos: The Hands of Fate. Although beginning the movie as an antagonist, he eventually rebels and turns against The Master, the main antagonist in the film, before being attacked by The Master's Wives. The Master then burns and severs Torgo's hand as an offering to the films namesake diety, Manos, while Torgo flees into the desert, waving his buring stump. History Manos: The Rise of Torgo Torgo will be a major character in the film Manos: The Rise of Torgo. He will be played by Matt Rogers and voiced by Cylis Wilson as an adult, Leo Roy as a baby, Keegan Russell as a toddler and Ethan Groover as a preteen. The director, David Roy, confirmed that the film will answer the question of whether or not Torgo has hooves. Manos: The Hands of Fate Torgo first appears on the porch of The Master's home, watching Michael and his family arrive. The wife, Margaret, is afraid of the look of the house and worried about the approaching night. Michael suggests the family stay the night and leave first thing in the morning. Although initially hesitant and insisting that The Master would not approve of the child and dog, Torgo caves in, letting the family stay, although warning Michael that The Master will be very disturbed. WhIle the family gets settled inside the house, Michael and Margaret are further unnerved by a portrait of The Master and his dog. Torgo reveals to them that although The Master has "left this world" he is "not dead in the way you know it. He is with us always." The conversation is interrupted by an ominous howling. While Michael goes to investigate, Torgo reveals his attraction to Margaret and tells her that even though The Master wants her to become his wife, he intends to keep her for himself, Margaret is horrified. After trying to stroke her hair, she slaps him and screams for her husband. After assuring her that he meant no harm and promises to protect her, she complies and tells him that she will not tell her husband. Michael returns, informing his wife that he cannot start the car and that Peppy, the family's pet dog, has been killed. After Torgo reveals that the nearest telephone is ten miles from thereat the crossroads, the family reluctantly decides to stay the night. Some time later, after the family discovers The Master and his wives asleep, Torgo follows Michael outside and strikes him with his staff, knocking him out. He then proceeds to drag Michael's unconscious form over to a nearby pole and tie him up with his belt. He then goes back to The Master's crypt, telling the sleeping Master that he wants a wife of his own and that The Master cannot have Margaret. Torgo then turns to the also sleeping First Wife, telling her that because she was his first wife, The Master doesn't want her anymore and now even Torgo doesn't want her. He then, however, begins fondling her hair as he did to Margaret. Torgo then leaves. Shortly after this, The Master awakens and finds Torgo. After telling him that he has failed the cult and must therefore die, Torgo informs The Master that he will rebel and help the family escape. However, The Master uses a form of hypnosis to bring Torgo back to the crypt. After laying him down on the stone bed, The Master orders his wives to kill Torgo, however, this does not prove fatal in itself. The Master then takes Torgo's hand, and bringing it near the pyre, uses some mysterious power of Manos to burn and sever it from his arm, with Torgo fleeing into the desert. Manos Returns Torgo is confirmed to be returning in Manos Returns, played by Steven Sheilds.